Jalousie
by MrsBelledeNuit
Summary: Quand la jalousie vous fait traversez un océan. Juste un OS tout simple et tou mignion.


_Alors voici un petit OS pour faire patienter pour la suite de _**Malgré moi**_ ! J'essaye d'en écrire le plus possible, car je pars en vacance, même si j'aurais internet, je veux profiter de ma famille (surtout qu'on part à dix ce n'est pas vraiment évident d'écrit quand tout le monde est là)_

_C'est tout droit sortie d'un rêve il a juste fallut que j'invente d'autre chose, il est différent de Malgré moi, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me fassiez par de vos impression._

Jasper Whitlock a depuis sa plus tendre enfance, une passion pour l'histoire, surtout par la guerre de session. Il est doué et surtout il aime ce qu'il fait. Donc c'est tout naturellement que Jasper c'est vu enseignant pour pouvoir faire passer sa passion pour l'histoire à tout son public quotidien.

Il faut dire aussi que Jasper est aussi un très belle homme. C'est boucle blonde, c'est yeux d'un bleu assez impressionnant, sa peau halé et parfumé par le soleil texan, sa haute stature et une musculature finement mais fermement dessiné, lui vaut d'être un homme séduisant mais aussi très charismatique, il va s'en dire que tout les étudiantes sont très, très passionné par lui, pardon par son cours. Mais il y a aussi une voix de basse au accents charmeur qui fait succombé tout la population aussi bien féminin que masculine.

Cependant Jasper Whitlock n'est l'homme que d'une seule femme. Sa tendre et douce Mary-Alice Cullen dit Alice. Cette petite femme au allure de lutin et a la joie de vivre assez impressionnante et la seule à avoir put mettre le grappin sur l'homme le plus solitaire mais aussi timide. Car il faut bien le dire ces deux là sont l'exact opposée.

Ils se sont rencontrés sur les banc du lycée alors que la famille Whitlock déménagée pour Forks petite ville de l'état du Washington, pour des raisons familiale. Et à la premier minute Alice sut que Jasper serait l'homme de sa vie. Ils ont donc continuée leurs études lui à Columbia section histoire et Alice dans une école de stylisme à quelque pas de l'université de son chère et tendre.

Doctorat pour un obtenue et pour l'autre première boutique ouverte. Ils décidèrent de passé au chose sérieuse. Ils passèrent donc une soirée à projeter leurs futur vie et organisé une idée de leur mariage de rêve.

Mais tout cela n'était pas si parfait que cela, car en raison de bon travail du jeune professeur Whitlock à l'université de Columbia, il lui offrit l'opportunité de travaille le temps d'une année scolaire au Trinity College de Oxford en Angleterre. Pour pouvoir participé à une étude avec l'un de professeur très réputé de l'université. Cependant il fallait qu'il passe le pour et le contre avec sa compagne car il ne voulait pas la quitter. C'est sans compter sur la personnalité de Alice Cullen qui l'expédia a coup de pied dans les fesses dans le premier avion pour Londres afin de pouvoir travaille sur un projet important. Elle lui a alors dit qu'il n'était plus au temps de la préhistoire, que l'internet et le téléphone existait mais aussi l'avion et qu'elle pouvait l'appelle, lui parler et même venir le voire assez facilement. Et puis elle devait travailler sur ces nouvelles collections.

A cette pensée encore maintenant Jasper sourit, c'était la premier fois qu'il quittait Alice et qu'il allait vivre seule. Seule ? Non pas vraiment il allait rencontré la délicieuse homologue anglaise.

Au premier pas posé sur le pied sur le seuil Anglais. Jasper téléphona à sa compagne, pour lui signifiait qu'il était bien arrivé à Londres et qu'il pleuvait. Il raccrochait assez rapidement car le décalage horaire avait réveillé la petite Alice. Il attendu donc un moment après sa valise. Puis il passa la douane. Et attendit dans le terminal de voire quel vieux professeur allé l'héberger durant l'année car c'est sur le professeur Swan ne pouvait être qu'un vieux bonhomme, grincheux, bedonnant, une calvitie présente. En gros le type même du professeur que Jasper avait eut lors de ces année universitaire.

-Professeur Whitlock, demande une petite voix cristalline, douce et à l'accent fin.

-Oui.

Il se retourna alors pour faire face à une jeune femme au regard chocolat. Et au visage en femme de cœur, elle était toute à fait délicieuse et d'une beauté naturelle à en faire pâlir plus d'une femme.

-Je vous trouve enfin, une chance que j'ai votre portrait. Pardonnée moi je parle parfois trop quand je suis devant des inconnus.

-Vous devez être l'assistante du professeur Swan, on m'avait prévenus que le professeur ne pouvait peut être pas se déplacée.

La jeune femme sourit alors et retient un petite rire pour ne pas vexé l'homme en face d'elle.

-Pardonnée moi. Je suis le professeur Swan, j'ai réussi à me libéré rien que pour vous.

Jasper fut alors très décontenancé face à cette révélations, lui qui l'imagine autrement il ne fut pas déçus finalement, il sentait que elle et lui allait bien s'entendre. Mais il fut aussi surpris qu'elle soit aussi jeune et surtout la réputation qu'elle trainait derrière elle.

-Je sais, reprit-elle, cela peut surprendre, je suis assez jeune. Mais comme on le dit assez souvent « l'habit ne fait pas le moine ». Mais venez, nous serions mieux dans la voiture pour pouvoir discutée. Et nous serons aussi plus vite arrivée à la maison... Que suis-je bête vous ne connaissez sans doute pas mon prénoms. Je suis Isabella, mais appelée moi Bella après tout nous allons être ensemble pendant un ans.

Un chose est sur Bella met très à l'aise. Il la suivit donc vers sa voiture, et ne fut pas déçus de découvrir une BMW X5. Il était sur d'avoir assez de place pour ces valises.

-Isabella, c'est italien non ? Vous êtes italienne ?

-Exactement. Enfin pour le prénoms pour le reste je suis moitié italienne et moitié anglaise. Et bien d'autre chose mais c'est trop long à dire et surtout expliquer.

Durant tout le reste de la route vers la demeure d'Isabella, les deux futurs amis firent connaissances.

Neuf mois était passée. Jasper téléphonait et allait aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait à New-York pour voire sa fiançait, car ils l'étaient maintenant, ils avaient décidée de se mariée en Juillet au retour de Jasper. Alice avait donc tout mieux en œuvre pour crée le mariage de ces rêves avec Rosalie sa belle-sœur et surtout meilleures amies. Mais Alice avait des doutes sur sa relations avec Jasper, car même si il lui téléphonait c'était surtout pour lui parlée de Bella. La grande question était est ce que Jasper Whitlock trompe Mary-Alice Cullen avec Isabella Swan ?

Rosalie ne pouvait y penser pour lui Jasper était un grand gentleman et jamais il ne ferrait de mal à sa tendre Alice, Emmett le frère d'Alice était du même avis de Rosalie sa femme. Mais certain fait était là, Jasper était parfois absents, bref ou vague. De plus la date du mariage approchait et Alice, Rosalie et Esmé la mère d'Alice n'avait toujours pas trouvée de lieu idéal pour célébré le mariage. Car Alice voulait un mariage de princesse comme elle l'imaginait enfant. La tradition voulait que le mariage est lieu dans la ville de naissance de la mariée. Cependant Alice était en Angleterre, ce qui pouvait être trop difficile, car organisée un mariage dans un pays étranger et surtout ne connaissant pas les lieux cela était difficile, et elle ne voulait surtout pas célébré sont mariage à Forks ville pluvieuse de son enfance et surtout lieu encore actuelle de ces parents.

-Jazz il faut vraiment que l'on est une idée du lieu ou nous allons faire notre mariage.

-Je sais Alice, mais là je ne peux pas y penser j'ai un cours qui va bientôt commencer, je suis désolée mon amour.

-D'accords bye, raccrocha-t-elle résignée.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose, cela ne pouvait plus durée, elle allait le perdre, elle le sentait.

Alors elle fit une chose folle comme elle en avait l'habitude de le faire, elle prit un billet pour Londres, elle projeta de louer une voiture et d'aller voire Jasper à l'université, si elle ne pouvait pas lui parlée par téléphone, elle irait à lui. Elle loua une chambre au célèbre hôtel Masen à Londres et elle partirait à la premier heure, pour confirmée ces doutes.

Pendant ce temps là à Oxford, Jasper parlait à Bella de ces doutes, et surtout du problème du lieu de mariage. Isabella essayait d'aider Jasper du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle n'avait jamais connus de genre de problème. Cependant elle pouvait aider Jasper pour le lieux de mariage, le lieu parfait que toute jeune fille voulant un mariage de princesse voudrait. Elle en parla donc à Jasper et celui-ci trouva que c'était une bonne idée, il ne restait plus qu'à transmettre l'idée à Alice. Et il fallait aussi convaincre le propriétaire des lieux, mais cela ne devait pas être compliquer.

Alice arriva à Londres dans la soirée, elle s'installa sommairement dans son hôtel, elle profita un instant de la vu et puis finalement se dirigea vers la salle de restaurant. Le maître d'hôtel l'installa sous la verrière proche de la végétation. A la vue de la jeune femme dans ce lieu tout les clients de l'hôtel fut charmée, ils avaient tous une impression de voire un célèbre tableau tant Alice faisait vivre ce lieu par sa simple présence. Et cela _lui_ le remarqua. Il se renseigna au près du maître d'hôtel pour savoir qui elle était.

-Mademoiselle Cullen, c'est un plaisir de vous voire.

La dîtes mademoiselle, fut charmée de voire en personne le célèbre Edward Masen Junior en face d'elle, il était le plus jeune chef d'entreprise de sa génération mais aussi le plus douée, il régnait comme un maître sur son empire hôtelier. Alice fut d'autant plus charmée car il faut l'avouée Edward était un homme charment. Non pas charment mais beau, magnifique, ces cheveux bronzes en batailles lui donnant un cotée négligé que lui seul pouvait portée, ses traits de visages était fin son nez droit, ces pommettes hautes et ces yeux d'un vert émeraude impressionnant. Sa haute stature et ses hommes larges signe d'une musculature présente. Il portait un costume sombre, une chemise bleu à la fois clair mais avec un côté délavé et une cravate qui coupé le négligé de ces cheveux. Mais aussi cette accent typique anglais qui séduit plus d'une personne étrangère au pays.

-Je suis ravis de faire votre connaissances, Monsieur Masen.

-Je suis déçus, je n'ai même pas pu me présenter. Puis_je, lui demanda-t-il en désignant la place vacante en face d'elle.

-Oui, allez y. Je pourrais en dire de même. Vous connaissez tout vos clients ?

-Non, mais je dois dire qu'il me semblait viens vous avoir déjà vus quelque part ou peut être de vous connaître, je n'ai juste eut qu'a demandé au maître d'hôtel de confirmer mes doutes.

-Ah oui ? Et puis-je savoir d'où nous nous connaissons ?

-Et bien, c'est un petit secret. Vous pouvez le garder ?

-Bien évidement, après tout à qui pourrais-je le dire ? Les paparrazies même si cela peut être intéressant parfois, j'avoue qu'il m'arrive de lire des magazines peoples, mais je comprends parfaitement le revers de la médaille. Donc je pense que vous pouvez me dire votre secret.

-Eh bien, il se pencha vers elle et lui confie à voix basse, ma femme adore vos collections.

-Vous êtes mariés, lui demanda-t-elle ahurie.

-Oui depuis un peu plus de sept ans, mais je dois dire que j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Je sais aussi que c'est un peu étonnant, très peu de personne le savent que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dans la presse people, elle est bien trop pure et belle pour y paraître. Enfin assez parlait de moi, que fait une jeune femme seule dans une aussi grande ville ? Si bien sur cela n'est pas trop indiscret.

On dit que parfois il est plus facile de se confier à un inconnus, c'est ce que Alice éprouva, après les confidences, Edward tacha de ne pas la juger et lui dit simplement que la jalousie est une preuve d'amour, mais qu'il faut parfois la modérée et la caché à son conjoint. Il faut juste parler et parfois confier ces peurs, car la peur est humaine, elle fait partie des plus grands hommes. Cette nuit là Alice, ne dormit que très peu, mais ce peu de sommeil, était réparateur pour elle. Tandis que Edward fit par à son épouse de sa rencontre avec la charmante jeune femme.

Au levé du soleil, Alice se réveilla, petite déjeuna mais aussi se prépara elle devait avoir les meilleures atout pour faire fasse au talentueux professeur Swan si parfait. Elle prit ensuite la route pour Oxford le GPS branchée et un café dans le porte-gobelet de la voiture de location. Elle mit un peu moins de deux heures pour arrivée au Trinity College. Et elle fut impressionnée par l'immense batiste qui se dressée devant elle. Mais aussi au nombre d'étudiant qui grouillait de partout, les beaux jours étaient arrivées cela se voyait. Et pour un mois de juin en Angleterre, il faisait assez bon.

Elle sortie de sa voiture de location, sa petite robe d'un rose pale bustier lui allait parfaitement bien, elle ressemblait à un bouton de rose un matin de rosé. Ces cheveux mi-long formais un chignon assez flou à la basse de sa nuque, elle était tout simplement divine. Et ces escarpins argent allongée ces jambes fines et bien faite. D'ailleurs cela se remarqua car un bon nombre de personne la regarda et apprécia la vus. Elle se dirigea vers un petit groupe d'étudiant qui en juges par les manuels étudier l'histoire.

-S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous me dire ou se trouve le bureau du professeur Swan ?

-Vous êtes Alice Cullen non ?

-Je euh oui, pourquoi ?

-J'adore ce que vous faites ! Et je veux bien vous montrez le bureau du professeur.

-Merci beaucoup.

La jeune Ashley car c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait avez une joie de vivre aussi débordante qu'Alice. Elle la conduit très rapidement au bureau du professeur Swan qui d'ailleurs s'y trouvée. Ainsi que sa secrétaire.

Elle frappa simplement pour s'annoncer et entra, pour demander d'une voix clair si elle pouvait entrer et voire Isabella Swan.

Isabella sentie le regard qui c'était posée sur elle. Quand elle releva le visage qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de voire Alice Cullen dans son bureau. Elle se précipita alors hors de son bureau, le sourire au visage.

-Alice, je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous voire, cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle Alice, j'espère. Jasper m'a tellement parler de vous, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître. Mais je vous en pris entrer ! Claudia, peux-tu nous servir un thé s'il te plais. Un thé ça vous va j'espère ? J'en ai un je suis sur que vous allé adorée ! Une pure merveille.

Alice fut bouleversée face à la jeune femme qui se trouvée en face d'elle, d'une part car elle portait l'une des robes de sa collection ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait du goût, et d'une autre part car elle était absolument magnifique. Ces longues boucles au reflets roux descendait jusqu'à une chute de reins des plus appétissante, et la robe droite dont le haut était couvert de carreau de vichy flattait sa poitrine lui donnant des aire de chemise tendit que le bas était droit et d'une couleur plus sombre semblable à l'une de ces jupes crayon flattait son teint, ses hanches mais aussi ses jambes qui semblait interminable perché sur ces escarpins noir vernie. De plus son visage reflex, sa générosité et sa gentillesse comme elle venait d'en faire preuve en l'abordant ainsi. Mais aussi cette voix cristalline au accents charmeurs lui faisait perdre moyens. Alice se dit à cette instant que même le plus gays des gays pouvaient succombé face à cette beauté italiano-britannique. Elle pouvait maintenant comprendre l'infidélité de Jasper, car même elle pouvait succombé à la tentation. Elle ressemblait à Aphrodite comme Edward Masen rencontré plutôt à Apollon. A croire que tout les anglais était magnifique.

-Jasper va être si heureux de vous voire.

-Je … et bien moi aussi.

-Oh et j'ai appris votre problème pour le lieu du mariage, j'ai d'ailleurs une solution à vous présentée.

-Ce n'est pas votre problème Isabella !

-Oh non appelée moi Bella, Isabella, ça fait si guindée. Et puis le « tu » sera mieux. Ah Claudia merci beaucoup. Tu vas voire Alice c'est merveilleux.

Bella était ravis de voire Alice dans son bureau même si elle savait que c'était pour de mauvaise raison. Son air coupable et ces traits tirais pouvait pour beaucoup être mis sur le compte de la fatigue et du décalage horaire. Mais c'était la jalousie et la peur de découvrir ce qu'il allait se passer, de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient un certain temps. Et pour Alice, un sentiment de culpabilité entrer en elle. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Bella était la femme parfaite pour Jasper. Et en amour ne fallait-il pas parfois se sacrifier ?

-Alice, reprit Bella, je … Jasper, je veux dire il ne te trompe pas avec moi. Je sais que tu es venus pour ça, mais tu sais je n'ai jamais vus un homme aimait autant une personne. Il est incroyable, je crois que la passion qu'il a pour toi et bien plus importante que sa passion pour l'histoire, et dieu celle sait combien il en est passionné. Je sais qu'il a put te paraître distant, mais c'est aussi le faites de passer autant de temps l'un de l'autre qui fait renforcer cette idée. Mais plus d'une fois il a eut envie de repartir et à chaque fois tu avais les bons mots pour qu'il reste. Et rien que pour cela, je vous dois beaucoup, car tu m'as fait découvrir un homme tout bonnement incroyable. Je n'ai pas d'autre qualificatif, tout le travail que j'ai put faire avec Jasper a été pour moi et sera toujours pour moi un souvenir incroyable et j'espère pouvoir vous revoir. Et c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai voulus donner une part de moi dans votre mariage, car le mariage est pour moi une chose importante.

-Alice que fais tu là ?

Jasper venait d'arriver, son cours étant finie ainsi que sa journée, il voulait voire Isabella pour lui dire la salué et pour lui dire qu'il la retrouvait ce soir au diner. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voire son Alice ici même.

-Je pense que vous devriez vous parlez, profiter du parc le temps des cours, cela me rappel que je dois en assurer un. A plus tard les amoureux. Oh rendez-vous ici à quinze heure, je te fais visiter le lieu de ton peut être futur mariage Alice !

C'est d'un pas heureux qu'Isabella, partie assurée un cours à des élèves de son âges.

Il ne restait quinze jours avant que le couple Jasper et Alice ne célèbre leurs mariage. Ils étaient en Angleterre ainsi que la famille Cullen pour fignolait les derniers détails surtout concernant les lieux. La famille Whitlock ne pouvant pas encore se libéré, elle était pressente par téléphone et internet.

Cependant la famille Denali qui était les plus proches et dernière parent de la famille Cullen était présent. Cela comblait un peu l'absence de la famille de Jasper. Il devait d'ailleurs diner avec le propriétaire de la demeure ou le mariage allait se dérouler.

Alice en était tombée amoureuse, certes il ne ressemblait pas au château de ces rêves mais il y avait beaucoup de point commun.

Le manoir avait la même taille qu'un château. Il y ressemblait aussi beaucoup. Une bâtisse de pierre blanche, un perron entouré de colonnes. Une fontaine à jet face au perron. Le manoir sentait le vécus. Alice était tellement émerveillée qu'elle n'avait pas put le décrire, seule les photos pouvait parler.

Les Cullen ainsi que les Denali avaient été réceptionnés par une limousine que le Lord, comme tout le monde l'appelait, avait mise à disposition. Quelle ne fut pas leurs surprise quand ils ont découverts l'immense manoir caché derrière les arbres ainsi que les premiers lumières artificielle et le couché de soleil en contre plan qui donnée une ambiance assez mystérieuse et intemporelle, comme une impression de faire un bon dans le temps.

Tous se demander comment été le Lord. Et les théories allée bon train dans la voiture, ainsi que la bonne humeur.

-Je te jure, imagine, un vieux, une moustache horrible avec une calvitie énorme, Emmett continua ainsi énumérant les pires défaut que pouvait avoir un homme. Faisant rire ainsi tout la petite tribu, car il était connus pour faire rire tout le monde, il est portant le plus vieux de la fratrie Cullen, du haut de ces trente et un ans, il aimait toujours autant rire et faire un tas de choses que l'on pourrait qualifier de gaminerie.

Quand le maître d'hôtel vient leurs ouvrir la porte du véhicule et par de même la porte du manoir. Les invitées furent plus que émerveillée par la beauté du simple hall d'entrée, l'escalier central qui se divisée en deux pour atteindre un premier palier. Le dallage de marbre au sol donner l'impression d'être sur de la glace tant il brillait et était lisse, sur le sol le blason de la famille ainsi qu'un M dominait en plein centre de la pièce. Les murs étaient peint d'un blancs cassez et d'un blanc crème donnée l'impression d'être au paradis, une impression de douceur et de légèreté.

-Le Lord vous attends dans le salon, je vais vous y conduire.

Le maître de d'hôtel, Nigel de son nom. Ouvrit la plus grande des doubles portes qui se trouvée dans le hall, faite de dorure et de relief fin.

Le dit salon se trouvait d'être l'ancienne salle de balle dont le parquet parfait était toujours en état. Les murs du même ton que ceux du hall allait une nouvelle fois de plus dans le salon, les moulures du murs étaient parsemait de feuille d'or. Un secrétaire se tenait en face de la première fenêtre sur la gauche de la pièce, ensuite les fauteuils qui composée le salon se tenait face à une grande cheminée faite de marbre, la pièce se était prolongée par une verrière ainsi qu'une autre ail, donnant à la pièce la forme d'un T, sous la verrière se tenait un piano à queue noir laquée donnant une touche de modernité, tendis que dans l'ail une long table en bois était chaleureuse et invitée à s'y assoir pour y mangée. De plus la vue de cette table était tout bonnement incroyable, elle donnait sur une terrasse énorme mais surtout sur les jardins dessinée par un célèbre paysagiste qui avait au fil des année était embellis par des plantes de différentes trouvaille.

Il n'y pas à dire les Cullen et les Denali étaient tous impressionnée, même la jeune Alice qui pourtant avait déjà visitée la vieille bâtisse. De plus malgré la chaleur extérieur il faisait une fraicheur délicieuse. Esmé Cullen se dit alors qu'elle avait bien fait de prendre une petite laine.

-Bienvenue chez moi.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Alice que de voire la personne en face d'elle. L'homme s'approchât du groupe encore à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Edward !

-Alice, un plaisir de vous revoir.

Alice, le trouva encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'il s'était vue. Un jean brute noir, une chemise bleu clair, un pull à colle V bleu nuit, ainsi qu'une veste de costume d'un gris chiner, Edward Masen sortait d'une revue de mode.

-Vous êtes Le Lord ?

-Oui Lord Masen, mais ce n'est qu'un titre comme un autre.

-Je … Whaou je ne savais pas.

-Bien je crois que nous allons laisser Alice à sa surprise, reprit Jasper. Je suis heureux de te revoir Edward.

-Moi aussi, j'espère que votre vole c'est bien passée ?

-Je vais te présenter; Voici Esmé la mère d'Alice, Carlisle son père, Emmett son frère, et Rosalie sa femme. Et voici les plus proches parents de la famille Cullen, les Denali, Elezard et Carmen et leur fille Tanya. Malheureusement ma famille n'a pas put se libérer.

-Oui je connais déjà Elezard, nous faisons affaire tout deux.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais un homme si charmant papa, reprit la voix nasale de Tanya Denali.

Il est vrai que Tanya était une belle femme, si elle n'était pas si cruche et gauche. Une jolie chevelure blonde, une haute taille, des yeux bleu, un teint doré du à ses origines latine. Elle était model pour un magazine de mode.

-Mais si Tanya seulement tu n'écoutais pas.

Alice et sa belle-sœur retenait un rire, il était sur qu'elles n'aimaient pas la cousine Denali.

-Je vous en pris installer vous, Mary pouvez-vous nous apportait des boissons.

-Bien Lord.

Toute la famille s'installa sur les fauteuils mise à disposition. Se délectant du confort de la maison et du meuble.

-Bella n'est pas encore ici ?

-Et bien, elle revient de Moscou, elle ne devrait pas à tarder. Elle m'a dit de commencer sans elle.

-Puis-je savoir ou je pourrais me repoudrer le nez, interrogea la blonde de Tanya.

-Nigel pouvez-vous le montrer à Miss Denali.

-Bien Monsieur.

Edward détestait le côté superficielle que pouvez avoir La Miss Denali, il l'avait remarquée des son entré dans le manoir Masen, sa position, mais aussi ces vêtement. Il était sur que c'était plus pour lui plaire que pour se rafraichir. Pendant cela, le groupe au salon discutait et apprenait à se connaître. Tendis que du côté de Tanya elle, échevelé un plan pour mettre le grappin sur l'homme le plus riche de l'Angleterre. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait commettre une autre erreur qui ferrait descendre une fois de plus la sympathie d'Edward en vers Tanya qui était d'ailleurs assez basse. En effet alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce d'eau qui se situait en face de l'ancienne salle de bal, elle percuta une petite demoiselle qui descendait les escaliers le plus rapidement que le pouvait ces jambes courtes. Mais le pire ne fut pas l'acte de percute mais, c'est de ne pas s'excuser et de la traité de petite peste mal élève, bien sur celle-ci se mit à pleurer. Cependant cet accident aurait put ne pas être connus de personne c'est sans compter sur les deux autres personnes qui se trouvés sur le haut des escaliers et du caractère de la petite demoiselle.

Tanya partie le plus rapidement qu'elle le put vers la salle pour éviter d'être sur les lieux du « crimes ». Elle s'installa donc sur la dernière place disponible et reprit son masque de petite fille parfaite.

Quand les pleurs de l'enfant se fit plus proche, elle seule s'en rendit compte, les autres était bien trop absorbé par la conversation. C'est lorsque la demoiselle entra dans la pièce les larmes pleins les joues et le nez reniflant et que tout le monde la remarqua que Tanya détourna la tête pour s'intéresser ou plutôt pour prétendre de s'intéresser à la décoration de la pièce. La petite fille entra et rejoignit la partie salon, s'arrêta devant le fauteuil du Lord. Celui-ci s'inquiéta de voire la jolie demoiselle pleuré. L'arrivée de la petite fille fit posé des questions dans l'assemblée surtout pour Alice, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

-Que ce passe-t-il Lizzy ?

-La méchante, elle m'a poussée dit-elle en pointant du doigt Tanya Denali.

-Vraiment ?

-Vous devriez dire à vos domestiques de mieux élevé leurs enfants, quelle idée de courir dans les couloirs et de crier, elle devrait rester chez elle, c'est bientôt trop chère ici, ils risquent de casser quelque chose. Cette petite peste ne c'est même pas excusez d'avoir salie ma robe, qui vient d'un grand créateur en plus. J'exige des réparations Monsieur !

Edward Masen avait se tique de se pincer l'arrêt du nez quand il était en colère. Ce qu'il fit ici. Mais il devait se contrôlée.

-Ce n'est pas la fille d'une domestique que vous avez pousser Miss, mais **ma** fille.

-C'est vrai papa, c'est elle qui la poussée, nous l'avons vus, dit une voix à l'entrée de la salle.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire ces gamins ?

-Se sont mes enfants et je leurs fait entièrement confiance dit-il en prenant la petite Élisabeth sur ses genoux. Il essuyait les petites larmes de sa fille avec ces pouces et lui fit le sourire le plus éclatant qu'il avait en réserver, celui qui éblouissait sans cesse les femmes, dans ces geste et son attitude on voyait l'amour qu'il portait pour sa fille.

« Tu sais que les jolies petites filles ne doivent pas pleurée, car ça gâche ton jolie petit visage. » Sur ces bonnes paroles il lui embrassa le bout du nez ainsi que son petit front. Les cheveux d'Élisabeth était de la même couleur que ceux de son père, mais il était long et bouclé de jolie anglaise. Elle avait la peau diaphane et des yeux spectaculaire entre le marron et le vert. Son petit nez en trompette et son visage en cœur, malgré son jeune âge elle était vraiment belle. Elle portait aussi une jolie petite robe petite robe bleu nuit de la même couleur que le pull de son papa ainsi que de petite ballerine.

-Je vous présente, ma petite princesse Élisabeth âgée de quatre ans ainsi que William sept ans qui c'est déjà fait entendre et Matthew six ans.

Les deux garçons étaient tout deux, les copies exacte d'Edward seul l'aîné avait les yeux verts tendit que le cadet les yeux chocolat.

L'arrivée des trois enfants si parfait physiquement émerveilla les femmes de l'assemblé. Les deux garçons portait à tout points la même tenus que leurs paternel, et confirmait aussi leurs liens familiale. Personne n'avait vus des enfants ressembler autant à une même personne. Si il n'y avait pas une tel différence de taille entre les trois enfants, on aurait pût les prendre pour des triplés.

Isabella venait de revenir d'un voyage de quatre jours de la capital russe, elle avait été demandée par le conservateur ainsi que le directeur du Musée historique d'État de Russie, pour authentifier un bijoux appartenant à Catherine Ier de Russie. Cela c'est avérait être une vrai chasse au trésor.

Elle était finalement rentré chez elle et en avait profiter pour prendre un bain sa tenue pour la soirée ou elle retrouvait les Cullen et les Denali étant déjà prête, elle avait une chose en moins à se soucier. Et c'était même endormie dans son bain, chose assez rare, car elle supportait facilement le décalage horaire qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les deux pays, c'était peut être les deux heures de routes entre Londres et son lieu d'habitation qui l'avait fatiguée. Elle finit par se réveiller, et commença à se préparer. Une robe en soir bleu, l'une des couleurs qui lui allait le mieux, celle-ci moulait parfaitement sa poitrine et s'évaser sous celle-ci de taille empire. S'arrêtant au dessus du genou elle lui faisait de long jambe en plus de ces escarpins bleu qu'elle adorait. Elle ajouta un collier, une simple chaine en or blanc avec un aigue-marine taillait en carré, qui descendait juste au dessus de la poitrine là ou le décolleté de la robe s'arrêter. C'est boucle brune était laissée en liberté pour descendre jusqu'à ces reins. Elle n'était pas vulgaire, non elle était séduisante et respirait la féminité. C'est d'ailleurs assez rare que de voire une personne aussi jeune très sensuel, sa beauté latine était reconnue par beaucoup de monde. Elle se maquilla que très peu, pour paraitre toujours si naturel qu'elle l'était.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce ou se trouvée tout l'assemblé, tout les hommes fut plus que impressionnée par l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Il avait stoppé d'un même mouvement se retrouvant comme des statues de marbre. Ils étaient pétrifiait par tant de beauté et de simplicité, mais aussi de naturel et de simplicité. Elle faisait partie de ces beautés facilement accostable.

Un simple bonsoir fit plongée la pièce en émoi. Même les plus jeunes subissaient la beauté ensorcelante d'Isabella.

Tout les femmes furent jalouses de voire que cette jeunette de vingt-cinq ans attirait tant de regard. Même la douce et maternelle Esmé dont le visage en cœur affirmait une profond jalousie qu'elle cacha assez vite, mais ce ne fut pas assez rapide pour Bella qui le remarqua assez vite. Alice qui pourtant semblait immunisait ne l'était plus vraiment, mais se reprit très vite, et fit preuve d'une certaine joie de vivre, elle se leva rapidement et sautilla d'un pas dansant vers Bella pour la prendre dans ces bras.

-Tu m'as manqué Bella ! Viens je vais te présenter !

-Avec joie !

Elle tira la jolie Isabella vers sa famille et la présenta un par un. Tout d'abord Esmé sa mère qui lui ressemblé beaucoup, le même nez, les mêmes lèvres elle était juste un peu plus grande que sa fille, ensuite son père Carlisle, cette homme grand et beau, malgré son âge il était encore très bien, sa chevelure blonde tiré en arrière lui donnée des aires d'aristocrate d'un autre temps. Puis son frère Emmett, Isabella fut impressionner par la musculature de celui-ci, si elle devait le comparer cela serait à un ours, pour finir par sa compagne Rosalie une beauté blonde digne d'une statue de glace, son regard affichée une froideur sans pareil. Et enfin la famille Denali le patriarche Elezard qui ressemblait beaucoup à Esmé en effet celui-ci était son frère il avait cette même chevelure d'un châtain-roux assez étranger mais vraiment épatant, suivie de Carmen dont les origines espagnol se reflété dans sa couleurs de peau, mais étrangement celle-ci était d'un chatin clair à la limite du blonde, elle inspirait elle aussi la douceur et un côté maternelle et enfin Tanya dont la vulgarité mais aussi la non sympathie qu'elle avait pour Bella (alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas) se peignait sur ces traits.

-Je suis vraiment ravis de vous rencontrés dit-elle en souriant à tout la famille. Même si je connais déjà certain d'entre vous, j'aimerais beaucoup faire votre connaissance.

-Voyons Bella tu ne connais que Jasper et moi. Enfin nous pouvons aussi rajoutée Edward et ces enfants.

-Oh non, je connais aussi Tanya, nous étions à l'université ensemble.

-Oui bébé Swan adorait venir dans mon cours d'italien.

-Vraiment, demanda Edward le sourire au coin comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

-Oui, enfin c'était surtout pour Dimitri !

Elle regarda la petite Élisabeth sur les genoux de son père et se dit qu'il y avait un problème, ces yeux était bouffit et son petit bout de nez rouge. Elle se rapprocha donc de la demoiselle et lui demanda en chuchotant si celle-ci avait un problème. La petite fille tira sur le collier de la jeune femme pour la mettre à la hauteur de sa bouche et lui raconta les faits. Isabella la prit immédiatement dans ces bras.

-Alors maintenant tu t'en prends au petite fille de quatre ans, Tanya ?

-Nous n'allons pas remettre se problème au tapis quand même ?

-Finalement les sept ans de passée non pas eut raison de toi, sauf peut être ton aspect physique !

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne veux rien dire mais tu sembles avoir pris quelque année sur son visage, il va falloir penser à la crème anti-ride.

-Et toi ta langue et toujours aussi pendue et acerbe.

-Elle n'a fait que gagner sur les années. Toujours aussi croqueuse d'homme ? Oh pardon, je t'ai peut être contraint dans tes plans ?

La blonde fulminait, elle avait retrouvée sa concurrente la plus directe.

-Il te les faut toute n'est ce pas Tanya ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui dragué Dimitri Salvati De Luca.

-Dimitri est mon frère.

-Mais bien sur, c'est vrai que Swan et Salvati De Luca c'est pareil.

-Si tu avais écouter un peu plus tu serais que nous avons la même mère, mais cela est bien trop compliquer pour toi. Et surtout ne touche plus à un cheveux d'Élisabeth.

A leur actuel, Emmett retenait difficilement son rire, Jasper avait un sourire au coin de lèvre ainsi que Elezard et Carlisle. Tendit que les femmes, elle s'étonnait un peu de l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle ressemblait à une louve qui protégée ces enfants.

-Bella, je crois que Miss Denali a comprit, pourquoi ne pas t'assoir et profiter !

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, Bella obéit à Edward et prit le siège près de celui-ci, la jeune Élisabeth sur les genoux qui jouer avec son collier, les deux garçons qui s'installer sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et entouré le cou de la jeune fois de leurs petits bras, plongeant leur nez contre son cou à la limite de ces cheveux, Isabella était coincée sous les enfants. La scène était assez comique.

La jeune Mary avança dans la pièce les bras sous un plateau d'amuse-gueule, qu'elle posa sur la petite table basse après en avoir proposée à tout le monde.

-Madame veut-elle quelque chose à boire ?

-Il y a t-il encore du jus de cerise ?

-Bien sur, je vous apporte cela difficile.

C'est à ce moment là que Alice comprit pourquoi elle avait une impression de déjà vus avec la petite Lizzy.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit Jazz, chuchota Alice à Jasper, alors que les autres avait reprit la discutions ou encore mangée.

-Bella ne voulait pas que je te le dise, elle voulait te le dire elle-même, elle ne voulait pas que tu crois que c'était une sorte de piège, lui répondit-il en sachant parfaitement de quoi il était jugés.

Elle observa le couple en face d'elle, il agissait tout deux en raccords quand l'un bougée l'autre suivait le mouvement, quand il se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose, elle lui sourit simplement pour tout réponse, leurs yeux parler pour eux. Elle se souvient alors des confidences que lui avait fait l'homme un soir le temps d'un diner. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il voulait la garder, car assurément elle était douce et pure comme il l'avait dit. Elle avait beau être intelligente, elle n'en restait pas moins fragiles. Car elle était jeune, malgré les connaissances, elle ne connaissait pas encore assez le monde. Puis elle remarqua alors deux détails qu'elle n'avait pas encore vus au par avant. Leurs annulaires gauche à tout deux étaient pris par un précieux cercle.

-Depuis combien de temps, demanda soudainement Alice.

Isabella la regarda et lui sourit, elle avait vu, et elle avait comprit de quoi Alice parlait.

-Sept ans, huit ans en septembre.

-Dix-huit ans, c'est jeune non ?

-J'étais enceinte, il est de la vieille éducation tu comprends. Finalement je ne regrette pas.

Si leurs conversation pouvait paraître assez étrange tout le monde avait comprit de quoi il parlait. Enfin à l'exception d'un Emmett plus intéresser par les plateau et d'une Tanya dont les ongles était beaucoup plus beau que le bébé Swan comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler.

-Alors pourquoi professeur Swan ?

-C'est mon nom de jeune fille, et je ne voulais pas profiter du nom et du statue d'Edward, elle sirota son verre de jus de fruit et reprit, et puis j'ai toujours apprit à avancer seule, quoi que là nous ne l'étions plus.

-Et si nous passion à table interrogea Edward.

Il attrapa la jeune Élisabeth pour aider Isabella à se relever. Et ils se dirigèrent vers la table dresser d'une nappe en soie blanche, bien qu'il avait apprit l'étiquette et l'art de table, Edward ne le respectait que quand cela était nécessaire. Il installa donc Isabella à sa gauche, il lui tira sa chaise pour que celle-ci s'installe, Tanya voulut avoir la possibilité de ce mettre à la droite d'Edward mais son père la reprit car selon l'usage c'était la place d'honneur et ici cela revenait à Alice, Jasper s'installa à ces côté. Suivit de Esmé, Carlisle et enfin Tanya. Du côté de Bella se fut Emmett, Rosalie, Elezard et Carmen. Les enfants s'installant en bout de table normalement même si pour le moment Élisabeth était sur les genoux d'Isabella, Matthew et William sur ceux de leur père.

-C'est un repas italien, j'espère que vous aimerez !

-Voyons Isabella, ne te prends pas pour la maîtresse de maison tu n'es qu'un simple invité, grinça Tanya.

Tout le monde éclata de rire face à cette réflexion idiote.

-Tu n'as donc toujours pas comprit que Edward et Bella sont mariés ?

Finalement la soirée ce passa sous la bonne humeur, Edward et Bella leur apprit qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés quand lors du mariage du meilleurs ami d'Edward, Jared et de Kim la cousine d'Isabella. Elle avait alors dix-sept ans (elle venait de finir son doctorat d'histoire) et lui vingt-deux (il était déjà à la tête de l'entreprise de ces défunt parents). Ils étaient totalement tombés sous le charmes l'un de l'autre en moins d'une soirée, il l'avait courtisée dans les règles de l'art et puis finalement elle était tombée enceinte en aout, ils s'étaient marié en septembre peut après ces dix-huit ans à l'apprit des regards en petit comité. Seul la mère, le père, le beau-père et le frère et sa femme d'Isabella étaient présent. Depuis ils avaient eut deux autres enfants et ils s'interrogeaient sur l'arrivée d'un quatrième enfant.

Ils parlèrent aussi du jeune âges d'Isabella et de son métier étant tous fasciner par elle. Et puis aussi du mariage à venir de Jasper et d'Alice. Isabella gérait d'une main de maître les derniers détails pour aider Alice.

Finalement, la jalousie des femmes se dissipas quand elles remarquèrent tous l'amour que ce portait Edward et Isabella, celle-ci eut d'ailleurs la sympathie de Rosalie quand elle l'interrogea sur sa grossesse qui n'était que très peu apparente.

Seule Tanya ne succombas pas au charme italien d'Isabella, à cette accent charmeur. Elle se promit de faire un plan pour avoir Edward Masen même si elle ne savait pas que celui-ci n'était nullement intéressée par sa personne au points de vue proche comme éloigner.


End file.
